Billius Haeds
"I play at insanity, but him? It's crazy how sane he is." - Nuranna Haeds Billius Haeds is a joke told to the One of Many Faces by the One's own diseased brain and taken too far. He was created by accident when the One worried about losing Toivoton Syvyys, the One's first evil wizard. As he required special handling to be properly developed, he was placed on the "back burner" for a while. When the opportune campaign arose, he was still not ready, and some of his traits were mixed with Toivoton Syvyys's to produce Nuranna Haeds. He represents the One's morbid sense of humor, lack of self esteem, and inner sense of childishness. Billius Haeds Played By The One of Many Faces Race Human Class Wizard (Necromancy) Alignment Lawful Evil Status Alive Favored Weapon Blast-Femur Favored Spell Create Undead Appearance Billius is tall enough (6'2") without adding volume to his blond hair. Thus, it is short, lying flat. His eyes, opened large, are bright, both in blue color and in energy. This brightness lends itself to his youthful appearance; whether it is his spirit or his physical appearance that makes him seem barely more than a child at 21 years since birth is difficult to discern. Despite the abundance of life within him, he is nearly as pale as the corpses he spends long indoor hours tending. Still, each motion contains more energy than necessary, almost as if he is always excited. From the way he smiles, the bounce in his walk, and the carefree friendliness in his manner, one would never suspect that the jovial face could deteriorate into hellish fury when pushed wrong, nor what lies beneath his robes. His torso, front and back, bears the marks of the Evil Brand, wrapping around him and sealing his core. He also bears six tattoos around his left wrist: one black ring for every spell level he has mastered. As of recent events, he also has a handprint burned into the left side of his neck. Back Story Billius grew up around corpses. His meals and clothing came from people. His father, a cook, and his mother, a tanner, had been inspired in their youth by a wizard dwelling temporarily in their town, Treorchy, to use humans for meat and materials. His older sister, Nuranna, made him toys in this manner as well. Thus, when the wizard noticed his aptitude for magic and gave him a necromantic tome, he had no qualms about learning to reanimate them. He became an avid student, devouring any books on magic that he could find and practicing for hours at a time. Though bodies to practice raising were in short supply, as his parents took priority and his sister did not often share with him the bodies she acquired from grave-robbing, he became adept at necromancy and skilled in other schools. As a child, Billius was often alone. His parents were busy running a tricky operation; they also kept him from being around other people so he would not mention anything. His sister was his only friend, but, as she grew older, she became busier helping their parents. When left to himself, he immersed himself in his studies with thoughts of impressing his family with his skills. Though his parents were often too busy for a demonstration, Nuranna always took the time to watch. Despite her encouragement, he eventually realized that magic discomforted her. Feeling guilty over bothering his sister, he kept his magic to himself. One external relationship was formed due to a near-disaster. His sister started behaving oddly, shaking when she walked and laughing randomly. He thought it might be some strange magic, but nothing he did could reveal the cause. When the family took her to the new plague doctor in town, Dr. A.H. Fontaine, they learned that she was dying. The thought of losing his sister terrified the child, but Dr. Fontaine announced more grave news: his whole family was likely infected if they dined on the same substances. The disease was kuru, contracted by consuming a human brain. Instead of alerting the authorities, Dr. Fontaine offered to prolong their lives long enough to cure them in exchange for the Haedses providing him with corpses, disposing of corpses, and testing some of his other concoctions. Faced with the prospect of losing his family, Billius immediately offered to be a test subject for anything if Dr. Fontaine would save his sister. His enthusiasm led to the rest of the family agreeing to his terms. The family visited Dr. Fontaine and his son Eugene regularly, becoming friends as well as clients and partners. Whenever Nuranna and Eugene had time off from helping their respective parents, they would play with Billius, though the age gap between the boys caused some disconnect. Still, Billius thought fondly of the older boy and considered him good company. As a youth shut off from the rest of the world and required to hide the families' businesses, he became painfully aware of how little he knew about interacting with other people. Though it had long been developing in him, he began to perceive himself as unlikeable. Though he learned how to behave in society and craved relationships with other people, he believed that no one would actually want to be friends with him. While naturally outgoing and amiable, he did not think he was capable of forming a friendship and, making his concerns a self-fulfilling prophecy, did not pursue any. He even perceived an insurmountable distance between himself and Eugene, though he valued the relationship. He also did not believe that anyone's claim to like him was genuine. The only people he believed accepted and cared about him were his family, and that was solely because they were family and somewhat obligated to do so. When Billius first succeeded at scrying, he saw Nuranna on one of her grave-robbing excursions, being beaten to death by the guards who caught her. He ran to her aid, killing the guards swiftly before checking on his unconscious sister. Her wounds fatal, she was just beginning to fade. Acting quickly, he attempted an obscure form of necromancy he had researched before but never had the opportunity to try. Reaching out with his soul, he caught Nuranna's and pulled her back. She revived as if nothing had happened and told him about the strange "dream" she had experienced; Billius recognized that she had actually been approaching death but refrained from telling her, letting her believe it was only a hallucination from the hit to her head. They agreed not to tell their parents what had happened. Seeing how dangerous his sister's work was, Billius resolved to help take the burden of providing bodies off her and apprenticed himself to Treorchy's undertaker. At first, the job was hard on him, for he witnessed the worst side of humanity: how deeply they could hate, what they could do to each other. For a lad whose family business necessitated minimal harm to a body, whose murders had always been quick, clean, and careful, seeing the marks of much more brutal killings shocked him. One day, when he had been tasked to stay late and tidy up, he broke down as soon as he was alone. Nuranna came to visit and found him crying. After he told her how savagely the newest corpse had been murdered, she tried to explain that sometimes people did things terrible enough to move others to such merciless rage. He asked her what a three-year-old could have possibly done before showing her what was left of the child's corpse. As time went on, Billius became used to the horrendous things he saw and came to mostly enjoy his work. He was able to provide his family with crafting materials and himself with practice materials. He also found in it an outlet for his frustrations, since his self-esteem problems did not go away when he became interested in activities generally requiring a non-rejecting partner. Said activities led to him learning to lock doors and being banned from the kitchen when, much to the chagrin of both parties, Nuranna walked in on him when coming to help prepare what was supposed to be dinner. She promised not to let their parents know, wishing she did not know either. Despite having his sister deceive their parents, the lad's own complete honesty (and other peculiarities of personality) intrigued a newly-formed and relatively weak pit fiend when he contacted it. The strange devil admitted to finding the mortal amusing and possibly useful. After much negotiation in which Billius refused to give up his soul and the pit fiend made clear it would never stop trying to convince him, the two engaged in a partnership. In exchange for blood sacrifices in its name every season, the devil became his patron, branding him and granting him a minor boon. A loyal servant, Billius offered the sacrifices much more frequently, though unsure what the blood could do for the devil. A bit before Dr. Fontaine pronounced the Haedses cured, Eugene left to further his career. After the kuru was permanently expunged, Fontaine left as well, and Treorchy felt empty again, like it had during his childhood with only his busy sister for friendship. Billius took on more responsibility for providing for his parents when Nuranna left. What bodies he did not deliver to them, he used for necromancy practice. This and his nightly scrying to check on Nuranna (as requested by their parents) helped his power grow; though he did not know it, his frequent blood sacrifices helped the pit fiend's power grow. One night, the devil appeared to him in a dream. It commended him for his service beyond their agreement and proposed they further their deal. Again, Billius refused to surrender his soul despite what the devil could offer. Eventually, the devil granted him another boon, supposedly one without cost beyond his continued service. Though frightened and suspicious, Billius knew refusal was dangerous. D&Dvil Before Joining Billius's involvement in D&Dvil is only tangential at first. He scries Nuranna for their parents every night to ensure she is well. After receiving a letter from her mentioning Grotto, the Black Cat, her companions, and the Dragon Orbs, he immediately replies that she should acquire one or more of the orbs as soon as possible. He also notices one night that she is missing her left hand. His life shatters the night he cannot scry her. He realizes this means that she is probably dead. Emotions in turmoil, he sets out for Grotto immediately, planning to avenge her. He suspects her companions but intends to find out the truth first, in case he needs to avenge her against bandits or displacer beasts. However, the trip to Grotto is long; his thoughts calm, and his plans change. Upon arriving at the Black Cat Inn, he tries and fails to become acquainted with the worker there, Paul. After it becomes clear the party will not return at a suitable hour that night, he buys a room and goes to bed, prepared to fight for his life tomorrow morning if necessary. Meeting the Murderers The next morning, Billius goes downstairs and positions himself near the door, ready to bolt if needed. He meets the party and says that he knows about the Orbs and wants to join them in hunting them. When Daeren asks why they should let him as opposed to killing him, he points out that he does not doubt they can kill him but that he can bring at least one of them down with him (and do any of them want to risk being that one?). Edgidus interrogates him and another person seeking to join the group and realizes that this is Nuranna's brother. He allows both of them to join and shows Billius the makeshift grave he dug for Nuranna's belongings (next to a grave dug for another dead member, Vel, he tells him). Billius sets to exhuming her pack but is stopped by guards who demand to see his digging permit. Since he does not have him, they take him to the Church of Bane, where he obtains one and mentions the other grave. One of their members goes to the graves with him and removes Vel's remains. After he leaves, Billius looks through Nuranna's pack and finds a severed hand, which he suspects might be hers. He takes this and reburies the rest. The Party's City Almost a week later, the still-living members of the group announce that they are setting off for their new town, Shyfall. Billius asks Edgidus, evidently the only count on speaking terms with him, if their town has need of an undertaker; Edgidus promises him the position. They begin traveling and encounter a man who offers them a copper idol, which Billius recognizes as an image of Malygygg. The man leaves immediately as Edgidus tries to convince Billius that the idol is probably malicious. Deciding to keep it for later investigation, Billius continues traveling with the rest. When they arrive, Billius goes to speak to the graveyard's church's priest about the position and meets a horribly ill man, apparently cursed. With Edgidus's help, Billius acquires the position and meets his new coworker, Joshua, who discusses the priests' condition with him. After learning the layout and expectations of this particular mortuary, Billius retires to the Red Chalice inn. He contacts a god and inquires about the statue, but the answers only raise more questions. Detecting the god's rising anger at being contacted by a puny mortal, he ceases their contact and sets the idol aside for later. That night, he wakes to the sound of something scurrying about in his room. He sees a goblin bowing to the statue; when the goblin sees him, they both panic. After calming the beast and himself, Billius asks what the goblin is doing. Introducing himself as Snik, the goblin proclaims that Malygygg has chosen him to rule the goblins, for he bears the idol. Billius tells him to stay there and hurries out, unsettled. He enlists Diana's help with the goblin in his room, but other than confirming that he is there, she does nothing. He accompanies her as she goes to pray in the graveyard and stays there in his tent after she leaves, frightened to return to his room. The next day, he decides to face the goblin. He asks Snik what, specifically, he is expected to do. After a conversation that goes nowhere, Billius decides to sell the idol at a pawnshop. On his way, he encounters Edgidus, whom he tells about the idol and the goblin, admitting that he had been right. They go back to Snik, and Billius passes the idol to Edgidus. Immediately, the goblin transitions to calling Edgidus the chosen one. Billius bolts with a cry of "no take-backsies". He throws himself into undertaking, something familiar for him and a welcome distraction. Despite desiring a private office in which to conduct his business, he enjoys conversing with his coworker. When night falls, instead of returning to the Red Chalice with its memories of goblin-infested rooms, he finds another inn, the Melted Candle, with its nervous keeper and rot-scented kitchen. Noting these details for later investigation, Billius retires. The next day, while he is working, Yenmorn approaches and speaks to Billius for the first time. He instructs him to join him, and they recruit the guard captain and five of the city's finest. Yenmorn details what Billius had yet to discover: the bodies of murder victims piled in the kitchen of the Melted Candle and a hole leading to the lair of something wicked. When the group reaches the inn, it is empty of both living and dead. They enter the hole, descending for some time before encountering a group of constructed ghouls. The creatures, sewn together from pieces of others, attack the group. Billius lands a single blow before one ravages his shoulder and paralyzes him. Cursing his stupidity for not anticipating the undead creature's ability, he waits for it to wear off so he can rejoin while the others are picked off similarly. Shortly after one guard is ripped into pieces, he manages to move his limbs and fights again. After the creatures are destroyed, they press on and meet their creator, a crazed worshiper of the Dread Lord. Billius attempts to establish a rapport with him in order to find out what he is doing and why, but Yenmorn's pushiness drives him away. Fear drives most of the guards away. Billius, Yenmorn, and the captain follow the madman to a shrine of the Dread Lord, where he engages them in combat. He is a mighty foe, almost too much for the three to withstand, but in the end Billius disintegrates him. As they return to the surface, they find the ravaged remains of the rest of the guards, not enough for a grave. At parting, Billius tells Yenmorn about his cursed citizen and his plans to go to where the curse originated. However, he is unable to convince Yenmorn to help. He goes to his old room in the Melted Candle and crashes, it being the dead of night. When he wakes, he studies maps to find the location of the curse's caster but is unable to. Returning from this errand to the undertaker's office, he encounters Edgidus along the way, who invites him to a banquet. He promises to be there and meets him later at the predetermined time and place. The group goes to a cave full of goblins, the same ones Snik had come for the idol's owner to lead, and Edgidus confirms that that is what the business with the idol was. While there, they talk about the curse, and Billius meets the necromancer Dominic possessing Edgidus's gauntlet. Dominic knows about the location, saying that it has been gone for a long time. They agree to talk about it later. The next day, as he is leaving the Melted Candle, Billius encounters the rest of the party come to follow-up the investigation of the shrine. He joins them and suggests sealing away the shrine, filling in the hole, and renovating the inn. Afterward, he goes to the mortuary to work until a blast rocks the town from the direction of the inn. He hurries that way to find his dwelling vanished, the shrine and the building atop it expunged. Edgidus invites him to stay in a guest room at the mayoral mansion, which he gladly accepts. After agreeing to meet Edgidus later to discuss a journey to obtain another Dragon Orb, Billius returns to work. That night, he offers to let his coworker head home while he closes up. Locking the doors, he communes with a god, asking about the hand he found in Nuranna's backpack. His suspicions are confirmed; it is hers. Sensing the god's deadly rage at being contacted, he immediately severs the connection and takes a moment to compose himself. Borrowing one of the corpses, he celebrates still being alive. Afterward, he sets the corpse back the way it was, sans its tongue, and cleans up before heading to the mayoral mansion to sleep. Fiminster The next morning is a buzz of bizarreness. Yenmorn reveals that someone has stolen his amulet without being detected or leaving any trace. The counts discuss a job they must perform for the city's true ruler, whom they are loath to serve. Billius offers a skill he has honed: keeping secrets with honesty. He suggests that they take the Orb, then report that the Orb "is not they are instructed to find it," as it would not be there at the time of the report. In the end, they postpone settling on a plan until they reach Fiminster, the location of their goal. Diana casts a spell on them, turning them into clouds that zip across the sky. Upon arriving, they find that the owner of the Bronze Orb (and Diana's Crown of Horns, which Billius agrees to help her obtain), the Collector, resides in what can be described as a museum of powerful artifacts. This strikes Billius's curiosity. The group speaks with the Collector's assistant, who indicates the price for any item within the collection will be extremely high. After the rest of the party leaves, Billius stays behind to ask the assistant if the Collector has an item that can resurrect the dead. When this is confirmed, he leaves. In an effort to increase his funds to purchase the object, he finds a job for the day standing guard outside a meeting. After hearing about Diana's plan to use a ritual to steal the objects from the Collector, he asks her if she could also steal an object for him, the one that can resurrect the dead. She refuses, and Billius returns to the Collector's assistant to try to work out a deal. As Daeren, whom he suspects had something to do with his sister's death, is there, he tests the sorcerer to determine which languages he speaks before conversing with the assistant in one he does not. Asking what he could do to obtain the item, he agrees to see the one who would provide this service after Daeren has left. When he does, he learns that the being is an Efreeti, and that he will have to gamble with his life to obtain his wish. After determining the specifics and asking the assistant to give Diana his belongings should he die (except the notebook, which is to be burned), he shakes on it and leaves with the Efreeti's jar, paying not a copper but about to offer much more. Locking himself in his room at the inn, he summons the Efreeti and carefully explains his wish. The Efreeti prices this wish at life-long servitude (but not his afterlife or his soul). He asks Billius if he is sure, and after he agrees, begins to chant in an unfamiliar language. Then, in the corner of the room, the body of an unconscious and resurrected Nuranna Haeds materializes. Billius covers her with his robe. The Efreeti then places his hand upon the wizard's neck and burns a handprint into his flesh. Billius screams from the pain. This alerts the rest of the party - and in fact the rest of the inn - to the strange happenings taking place in his room. Edgidus kicks down the door and finds Billius standing in the middle of a soot-covered room, with an angry red handprint on his neck. The wizard asks them to leave, but Daeren pushes in, so he instead asks Edgidus to keep Daeren and the others out. The fighter attempts to do so, preventing the masked sorcerer from making much progress. The party demands to know what is going on, and Billius tries to assure them (with little to no success) that everything is fine. While he is stalling, he manages to teleport his sleeping sister home. Diana, realizing what Billius has done, loses her cutesy, friendly air and demands to know if Billius brought a soul back from the dead. He hopes that he has and tells her as much, and Diana explains that such an act is viewed as sacrilege to Clerics of Myrkul. However, since Billius is helping her retrieve the Crown of Horns, she agrees to let Nuranna live as long as she would have if she had not been murdered, on the condition that Billius do everything in his power to retrieve the Crown (which he had already agreed to do, anyway). Daeren and Yenmorn begin whispering. Edgidus confirms that they are the chief culprits behind her murder, however, and warns Billius of the danger the sorcerer and ranger pose to his sister and him for bringing her back. He does not take this well but thanks Edgidus for the warning. With the help of a sleep aid, Billius studies and tries to nap to recover his spells, but the Efreeti's handprint keeps him awake. He summons the Efreeti, who demands that he always speak to him before resting and to keep the jar with him at all times. The wizard agrees and finally sleeps until midnight, when he and the rest of the group gather in Diana's room to preform the ritual. Diana mixes a potion and chants a strange chant, then all the lights in the room go out. Diana then has a conversation with a voice only she can hear. Once it is over, she tells the others that the "entity" will retrieve the scepter and Crown, in return for 500 platinum. They agree to help her pay. She says it should take two days. Billius uses this time to visit his sister (if that is her), teleporting immediately after to their home. He finds and wakes her before questioning her, asking if she knows who he is, she is, where they are, and about things only the real Nuranna would. One of these is the first time she came close to death, when he pulled her back. She remembers and says that it was not a dream. Her answers satisfy him, but the rest of her words worry him again. She says that something is hunting her and she must keep on the move, inside at night, and away from water. He helps outfit her for possible adventures and general running before teleporting her to Grotto the next morning with instructions on where to head to next. He also receives the manual for creating flesh golems from their parents, which Nuranna had mailed home to him some time ago. He then rents a carriage back to Fiminster and arrives in time to learn that the theft failed. Though he is reluctant to part with his sister's gift, he offers the manual in exchange for the Crown of Horns, having promised Diana. When he meets the Collector, terror grips him at the sheer size of the being. His arms shake as he holds out the manual, and every time the Collector nears him, he takes an involuntary step back. When the party leaves with the Orb and the Crown, Billius's manual still in his possession, he asks the assistant what that thing was but is not directly answered. Still frightened, he is glad when the party sets off for Dunwich. There, he finally meets the man behind the Orb hunt, Torum Crowley, and comments curiously (with a subtle inquiry) about his great power. This displeases everyone, and he apologizes for any offense given, for he meant none by his awestruck utterances. Soon after, Billius becomes uncomfortable when a vassal of Bahamut, radiating righteousness, enters to proclaim Crowley a tyrant. The man's aura chafes against the evil flowing through the young necromancer, and he is relieved when he leaves. Personality A young man so spirited he is more a child, Billius is mostly happy. Friendly and excited for each day, he seems unlikely to kill someone for convenience's sake. If asked, though, he would admit that he would, for honesty is one of his biggest traits. His word is his law. Hence, he will not say that he thinks at all well of himself, evidencing his nonexistent self esteem. Though he is at an age where hormones run rampant through him, his conviction that he is completely unlikable ruins his dating life before it even starts. Beliefs It is almost a mere coincidence that the town in which Billius was born and raised worshiped a local death god. Despite his work and other associations with death, Billius is unconcerned about this god or others. He is trying to maintain complete control of his soul. It will surely go to a terrible place when he dies, but he would rather save it than deal it away. He is fine with deals excluding his soul, however, so long as children and his family will not be harmed. The rules of a deal are especially important to him, as his promises are always kept. He will not use or harm someone that he has promised not to, but most are free game. Desecrating bodies is not a concern to him because the person is no longer inside a corpse. However, he may be reconsidering in light of recent events. Fighting Styles For a wizard, Billius is oddly physical. The excitement at the prospect of using magic, especially in an adrenaline-pumping activity such as a fight. Even if a spell does not require a touch component, he may gab an enemy when casting it, especially if the spell deals damage or pain. He also performs an unnecessary amount of running and jumping, hallmarks of his childhood playing with Nuranna. Though arcane magic is not related to the soul, his magic always comes out blue, the color of his soul. Relationships with Other Characters Billius has a terrible relationship with himself and thus cannot form good ones with other people. He loathes himself, believing that there is nothing to like about him. As such, he is convicted that no one is able to like him or does, and he considers himself friendless. Though his word is his law and he is therefore unfailingly loyal, the only people he is truly close to are his family. [[Nuranna Haeds|'Nuranna Haeds']]: Nuranna, or "'Ranna," is his sister and best friend. Being isolated from other children growing up, he looked up to her and wanted to be included in everything she did. She often made him race her. When she began making toys, she always gave him the ones of which she was most proud; he still has the first, a drum fashioned from a skull. As they grew older, they came to depend on each other for more than play. They have comforted each other in times of crisis, saved each others' lives, and fought over bodies. Part of the reason Billius took up an apprenticeship as an undertaker was to lessen the burden on Nuranna to provide bodies for the family; he saw just how dangerous grave-robbing could be the night she was caught and wished to spare her having to go out so often, if at all. He still has not told her (or their parents) just how close she was to death that night. During D&Dvil, he receives a letter from her, mentioning her location and the Dragon Orbs her companions are hunting. He immediately sends a reply instructing her to acquire one, but she dies before it arrives. He discovers her death when he tries to scry her, as their parents have him check on her every night. Instead of seeing her, he sees nothing. Suspecting what this means, he breaks down before packing to go to where her letter says she has been staying: the Black Cat Inn, in Grotto. Upon meeting her former companions, he recovers what he suspects and later confirms is her severed hand. Willing to die for a chance to resurrect her, he summons an Efreeti and makes a pact to serve him for the rest of his life in exchange for the wish that returns her to this world. He determines that this is the real Nuranna and helps prepare her to flee from the otherworldly beings that are chasing her. Toivoton Syvyys: Toni is responsible for the Haeds family's business. She inspired them to use the flesh of people in the father's cooking and the mother's tanning. One day while visiting, she noticed an aptitude for magic in the child Billius and gave him a tome on necromancy, which led to his development as a necromantic wizard. He calls her "Aunt Toni." Eugene Fontaine: The son of the plague doctor tasked with saving the Haedses from kuru, Billius and Eugene are close friends, or as close as Billius can perceive. He would treate Eugene's corpse with the utmost respect, too saddened by his death to do anything else. Working as an undertaker allowed Billius to obtain extra corpses for Eugene's medical research. They write each other. Cifrís: Billius bears his patron's brand on his torso. He contacted the pit fiend, who lent him infernal powers in exchange for his service (making blood sacrifices every season). He overachieved this goal, and the devil contacted him in a dream. It granted him another boon in exchange for continued service, though Billius suspected it had some ulterior motive. He knows that it is after his soul but refuses to allow it to claim it. This is the reason Billius elects to seek out other means rather than contact the pit fiend to inquire about resurrecting his sister; for something that matters so much to him, he knows Cifrís will not settle for less, and that is the one thing he is not willing to give up. [[Edgidus Bastardus|'Edgidus']]: Edgidus treats Billius fairly, being accepting over his grief at the loss of his sister and showing him to her "grave". Billius soon learns to come to him with requests as the others are less likely to listen to, let alone help, him. Thus, he asked Edgidus for assistance securing employment as an undertaker in Shyfall and passed to him the statue of the goblin race's god and the responsibility of leading them. Billius suspects he was involved in his sister's death but is too afraid of hearing it confirmed to ask. When Billius resurrects Nuranna, Edgidus tells him the story behind her demise and warns him to be careful around Yenmorn and Daeren, the main perpetrators. As Edgidus is the most tolerant companion, Billius updates his standing will to leave Edgidus his belongings rather than Diana. [[Diana Cross|'Diana Cross']]: Diana seems self-absorbed but amiable. Billius admires her religion and is happy to learn about the Lord of Bones from her. She offers brief assistance when a worshipful goblin shows up in his bedroom and allows him to join in her trip to the cemetery when he panics. As she joined the party at the same time as Billius, he highly doubts that she had anything to do with his sister's death. However, after he resurrects Nuranna, she makes it clear that, if Nuranna has not died in thirty years, she will hunt her down to return her soul to death. Though grateful for the reprieve, Billius updates his standing will; formerly intending to leave her his belongings, he bequeaths them to the more tolerant Edgidus. Yenmorn Strongsteel: As Yenmorn constantly gives Billius the literal cold shoulder, he does not know what to think of him. The first (and last, as of yet) time Yenmorn spoke to Billius is when he is in dire need of assistance and none of the other party members are present, several days after their first meeting. They work together to kill a lunatic living under and preying on the town. It is just as well that they do not talk, as Billius suspects that he was involved in his sister's death but does not wish to hear it confirmed. Edgidus later tells him that Yenmorn was one of the main participants and warns him to be wary of the ranger. Billius, having promised not to attack a party member unprovoked and glad to have returned his sister to life, is not currently seeking revenge. [[Daeren Ilgaran|'Daeren Ilgaran']]: The first time they met, Daeren threatens Billius. Billius threatens him back. That is the extent of their relationship. Billius suspects that he was involved in his sister's death. Edgidus confirms this. Billius, having promised not to attack a party member unprovoked and glad to have returned his sister to life, is not currently seeking revenge. Appears In * Future of Fire (D&Dvil Campaign) Category:Player Characters Category:ManyFacedOne